


Raised Objections For Past Transgressions That Haven't Happened Yet

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, Ficlet, Gen, Vague Big Finish references, Vague season twelve references, slight argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Idris has a moment of remembering bets won and lost, though it's not as though any of them were the first to do so.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Raised Objections For Past Transgressions That Haven't Happened Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This one has its beginning based on, iirc, a Big Finish audio wherein the aforementioned bet was had. Idris is allowed to object to him betting her, after all. There are allusions to Thirteen and Doctor Ruth.
> 
> It started with the first four lines of dialog as sentence fragments in a multi-fandom ficlet file from 2018.

"You have and will bet me in a card game." It was said with an air of annoyed triumph that Idris felt to her bones. Not that she truly had bones. Well, not normally. Currently, she had bones.

Her thief raised both hands, "It was a good hand."

Idris crossed her arms, brow wrinkling. "I believe I should be cross about this."

Grabbing another piece of wiring, the Doctor hauled it towards the console they were building. "It's an argument we can have later. We don't have time--"

She ignored him, frowning still as she neglected the project in front of her, mumbling to herself. "We don't have time, he says. Pah. We have all of the time in the universe."

"Is this what they call a TARDIS-life crisis?" He asked, sneering a little. As though she were building novae out of astral bodies.

Her voice was sharp as she replied, not certain she was _actually_ cross, but willing to give it a go for the experience of being _alive_ and _cross_ at the same time. "There were and are and will be many wagers over the centuries. It's a good thing she always wins. Or he does. Or they do. Which it is, I don't always--"

She broke her thoughts off, and blinked at the Doctor, "That bit goes over there, or had you forgotten basic architecture?"

"I've forgotten more architecture than you've had hot dinners," he snapped a little defensively. 

"Yes, but I've had none, so the equation isn't balanced. I shouldn't be so surprised."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

Idris suddenly dropped her arms to her sides, and smiled happily at him. "Do you know, I've never found out. It could be something we're not meant to know. Here, give me that, it's my bit."

The sudden change in demeanor disconcerted him before he beamed back at her. 

He really was quite easy to please, this one. Not like some of the others, with their wanting to go places that were so terribly dull, though he would have his sulky moments. At least he'd mostly grown past the one who grumped his way through junkyards and planets. Or the one who locked her away in the ground that he didn't remember yet. 

Idris blinked the thoughts away, concentrating again on the task they had to accomplish. The future was best left to the past.


End file.
